A Lazy Summer Day and some Dokken Cassette Tapes
by KatPartridge
Summary: Bo just graduated from High School, and this is how he and Luke spend one lazy summer day on the Duke Farm


It was the first day of summer vacation after graduation. Bo was ecstatic that he was finally done with school. No more having to get up at the crack of dawn for both his chores and school. He and Luke now had all day to be working on and racing cars. But today, Bo and Luke weren't going to do anything but sit in the hay-loft listening to some music.

The Duke boys didn't have a fancy stereo system…it was one of those large bulky ones from the 80's, but that was okay because Cooter gave it to them and it didn't need to be plugged in. Sure, it only played FM radio, and cassettes, but that was all that the Duke boys needed. Uncle Jesse wouldn't buy any of the 3 Duke Cousins an iPod, on account of they were expensive and he didn't see the point. The way Uncle Jesse saw it was "if you wanted to listen to music, just turn on the radio."

"What should we listen to?" Luke asked, as Bo pulled out a beat-up show box from a black plastic milk crate. That was a stupid question for Luke to ask as he already knew the answer. They would listen to the old Dokken cassettes as they did every lazy summer day. The more appropriate question would have been "What album should we listen to?" But even that was quite redundant, as they listened to them in chronological order, starting at Breaking the Chains and ending as Dysfunctional.

Bo put in the Breaking the Chains cassette, and turned up the volume. The title track blore thru the hay loft, and both Duke boys smiled. It was days like this when Bo and Luke were allowed not to have a care in the world. They didn't have to worry about Boss Hogg taking the farm and turning it into a shopping center….they didn't have to worry about how they are going to get money to pay the bills…they didn't have to worry about anything.

"Ya know, Bo, I'm real proud of ya. Ya know, graduating high school with good grades and such. I know it hasn't been easy, but ya did it." "Thanks, Luke."

Luke smiled at his blonde cousin. He remembered Bo's first day of school, and how afraid he was. Luke remembered walking Bo to his kindergarten class, sure he was going to miss the first day of fifth grade, but his little cousin was more important. Then Luke remembered Bo's first day of middle school. Bo was nervous about that too, after hearing stories about bullies who weren't afraid to start a pointless fight. And by the time Bo's first day of high school came around, Luke could remember how nervous Bo was then too. But now it was all over and done with. And Bo seemed much more at ease.

"Daisy was askin' me 'bout college today over breakfast." "Oh?" "Yeah, I told her I didn't give it that much thought on account of well, I don't think I'm college type. And she didn't go to college. Neither did anyone in this family come to think of it." "I think my mother went to college. I don't remember tho. But I think Uncle Jesse said something like that." "I wonder if any of my folks ever went to college. And it's not like I ever got the chance to ask em…none the less know them." Bo pondered out loud. Luke nodded sadly. It was true-Bo never got the chance to really know his parents, as they passed away when Bo was just 4 months old.

"Well if you go or don't go to college, it's okay. You're a Duke. You ain't gonna let your life go to waste." "I know." Bo smiled. "I'm gonna become a race car driver, like Dale Jr. And we're gonna save the farm." Luke smiled at his cousin's optimism. Then it was silent between the two boys, the only noise being the melodic lyrics and music of Dokken.

Hours passed, until Uncle Jesse came up to the loft, to inform the boys that dinner was on the table. The boys reluctantly shut off the music and went inside. They knew they wouldn't be allowed back out after dinner, but it was okay, because they looked forward to the next lazy summer day that would occur.

**A/N: Bo and Luke are based on the original series, but yes, this fic takes place now, in 2012.**

**I do not own Dukes Of Hazzard...**

**This is inspired by the days I have every now and then with my best friend. (This is for you Mrs. Luke Duke!) :)**


End file.
